Hitomi Toho Shuzoko
Hitomi Toho Shuzoko (Tóng Dōng Bāo Shuzoko) is a chuni level kunoichi of Konohagure. She is a member of Team 12: Inodai alongside Saburo Nagi and Hideki Hyuga under the teaching of Inodai Yamanaka. She possesses the Yasha gekai genkai from her clan. Background Hitomi and Haruna were born a little while before the Kyuubi attack. Their father works at an alcohol shop in Konoha, while their mother is a member of the rich Toho clan. Their parents divorced and their mother returned to the Toho family, while the twins and their older brother Harutomi stayed in Konoha to become ninja. Hitomi was a very lazy student, and often slept in class. But when she wasn't she was a troublemaker, always driving her teachers insane. She became best friends with Chīsana Kokuro, and befriended many people in the academy, and became a rather popular student, but she did irritate a lot of people. She was placed in a team with her two friends Sukuno and Hakuro, At an early age she showed great physical strength and her best subject was taijutsu. Her dream was to become the head of the Toho clan. Personality Hitomi has a very proud and cocky personality, carefree and free spirited. She rarely takes things seriously and often gets in trouble. She is almost always smiling smirking or grinning. When she grows older she becomes more mature, but still has her cocky attititude. She loves a challenge and adores fighting. She is brash and very confident. She can be very blunt and is fearless. She is competitive, and likes to try and beat others at things. She likes to be "manlier" than other boys she knows, namely Ren Hibiki and Takuma Hyuga. She is mischeavous and can be self centered. She has a big appetite, often pigging out at meal. She has no manners and often disrespects her elders. She likes to pull pranks and makes jokes and horrible puns at every chance she gets. She is loyal and compassionate, but has a temper. In Shippuden she develops an "older sister" type personality, as well as becoming more mature. Appearance Pre-Shippuden: She has satin skin and dark brown hair with yellow eyes. Her eyebrows are in an original shape, but are hidden by her messy bangs that are parted to the sides. She has long brown hair that reaches her knees that is bound with a green wrap (red in pre-shippuden), a Toho clan tradition. She keeps this hair length throughout the whole series. In part I she wore a red t-shirt under a short yellow jacket, her Hitai Ate worn in the traditional way. She wore a pair of pink shorts with blue sandals. During Naruto Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow, she changes her outfit for the cold weather. She wears a blue short sleeved top over a black one with long sleeves. She keeps her pink shorts and sash around her waist. She weards high blue socks. During Naruto And The Cresent Moon Kingdom, she changes her outfit too. She wears a blue short sleeved top with dark blue armbands. She keeps her pink shorts too. Time-Skip: She keeps her hair and forehead protector the same, but doesn't wear any shoes. She wears a simple black sleeveless top and black puffed trousers, provided only for training. Shippuden: Hair and forehead protector remain the same. She still wears her training clothes, but with a white puffed top above it. It has no collar or shoulders, and has a yellow trim around the top. She also wears two blue belts around her waist carrying two yellow pouches holding weapons and other kunai. She wears the blue ninja sandals, but tucks her trousers into them. This outfit gets ruined on a mission and she gets a new, still in creation. During the time-skip, she gains muscle making her more heavy, and is also noted to have very sharp bones. She later changes her hair style. She grows it a little longer, and it became fluffy and sticks out, she also moves her hair from the side to the center, framing more her face. New Shippuden look: After ruining her clothes on a mission, Hitomi changes her outfit. She restores her natural hair colour. She wears a chinese style red top with semi-long sleeves with a yellow neck and bust. She keeps her kunai pendant attached to her collar. She also keeps her fishnets around her biceps from her Pre-Shippuden years. She changes her green gloves to black and wears knee high black boots. She wears a ninja pack around her right hip with brown shorts with the Toho clan symbol her her hips. She finaly pins her hitai-ate to her left sleeve like a badge. She later changes her top. She now wears a red short sleeved t-shirt under a short high necked yellow jacket. She carries around her waist a rope with Summoning slips attached to it. Each slip has a different summon. She keeps it hidden under her top, but let's it fall down slightly while using it. She changes her outfit during the Fourth Great Ninja War. She wears the flak jacket with the normal top and trousers. But she wore short sleeves instead of the long ones, and keeps her hitai-ate in the same place. Third Shippuden look: She changes her outfit for a third time, now a white chinese style long sleeved HongKong stilled top with gold around the edges. She has three black straps over her chest to tie it. She appears to keep her old gloves and has a yellow sash around her waist. Her Hitai Ate remains on her arm. She replacesherr shorts with red puffed trousers, and shortens her red boots to the normal ninja sandals only red. She has the Toho clan symbol on her thighs like before. Abilities Her chakra nature is earth, but she is weak to water and wind. She uses all weapons she can get her hands on, making her a bukijutsu expert. Her other strong point is her taijutsu. This however makes her more heavy due to muscle weight. She uses Toho clan moves, such as Mirror Flower and Senzan Touchuu. She can also use summoning jutsu, but often fails at calling the right animal. She has moderate Ninjutsu, but can't do Genjustu. She is rather skilled in Fuuinjutsu, but doesn't do any Doujutsu. Kekkei Genkai The Toho clan are known for their incredible summoning abilities leading many people to think they are ogre versions of yasha, but in reality are not. Each clan member has a specific animal that will obey everything they say. Hitomi and Haku both summon pandas, both being fat lazy and useless in battle. Hitomi's one named Pon-Pon, and Harutomi's panda is Yuka-Yuka. Hitomi can also summon chickens pigs and bulls with no problems, but has a great deal of trouble summoning anything else. The reason for this is that she did not inherit her grandfather's summoning abilities but rather her mother's taijutsu. Transformation Jutsu The Toho clan were originally a clan of ogre versions of yasha. They were giant ugly creatures with three eyes, with outstanding amounts of chakra each that they use for their superhuman strength and speed. Over the years they figured out a genjutsu to turn them human, and they soon had children with humans. They began a human-monster clan and made pacts with dozens of animal clans (pandas, tigers, foxes, bugs etc...) and soon became a rich and powerful clan. Over the years, only a handful of the descendants kept their yasha genes. The now human versions of the yasha lack the great amount of chakra of their pasts, but they are able to open the Yasha Third Eye on their foreheads. This gives them a bit of the Yasha strength and speed and chakra, and thus they are more capable of using their summoning jutsu. They are also able to fully transform into their Yasha forms at will, but do not have the same chakra level, only the type. So when in their Yasha forms, they run out of chakra VERY quickly, and so they cannot do it often, only when needed. Hitomi's Yasha form is a giant grey one with a tuff of brown hair on her head, made to look rather silly. She and her two siblings, direct descendants of the original Yasha, all have the Third Eye and transformation. Summoning Jutsu Hitomi is from the Toho clan, a clan who's founders were master summoners. In Part 1, Hitomi's summons rarely ever worked properly and often failed despite how much she tried. She trained her summoning hard during the time skip and finaly mastered it after the third year. She now has four main summons. Her first is Ponpon, her panda, a very large and fat panda who spends all his time eating and sleeping. Her second is a large creature that looks like a mix of a centipede, a wasp and a cyclops named Date Botenmaru, who's main use it to be a grouned defence summon. Her third is a giant black spider named Kaede Kagekatsu (female) who's body is indestructible, and main purpose is to be a speed defencer (used to defend Sawaii aigainst a millon shuriken while she dashed towards her opponent). Her final summon is a giant fire breathing snail named Taro Horigoshi, who's also a grounded defence summon. It's speed is slow, but has strong attacks and defence. But if Hitomi uses too much chakra to summon her creatures, she will have to use her own life force to keep them going. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Introduction Arc Hitomi and her team mates first appear with the other rookies. They take part in the Chunin exams. During the first round of the fights Hitomi fought Seimei and won, and in the second round she fought Kitomi and they were both knocked out, having equal abilities. Invation of Konoha Arc Orochimaru made his move to invade Konoha which ended with the death of the Third Hokage. Hitomi tries to comfort Sukuno Kaze Asao Zakuro Konohamaru Anzu and Sawaii about his death, and is later seen walking behind Tenten, a grieved expression on her face. Sasuke's retrieval Arc Sukuno and Hitomi were sent as backup for the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Hitomi finds an unconciouss Chouji and carries him back to Konoha. She is later seen at the hospital wing beside Sukuno. Together they decide to divide their team in order to train seperately. Hitomi leaves with her siblings to the Toho clan base. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Hitomi returned from her training before her team mates, so she becomes part of Team Guy until their return. She is sent with them as backup to assist Team 7 to retrieve Gaara. She seems very happy to see Naruto again, for the two had managed to become friends. She fights a double of herself, and states cockily that she didn't expect anything less from herself. They return back to Konoha, and Hitomi suggests to carry Tenten on her back, like Guy and Kakashi, but Tenten refuses. Sai and Sasuke Arc Hitomi is reunited with her team, and team 12 is reborn. They do the bell challenge and they put their teamwork to the test, and Hitomi uses her new aquiredd strength to help her team get the bells. She is very happy when Sawaii returns to Konoha, and accompanies Sukuno to her releace from prison. Suku-Yume Alliance Arc Hitomi appears at the begining of the arc, teasing her team mate about being teamed with a pretty girl. She greets the team on their return and pesters Sukuno about Yume. Shukaku and Mi Arc Hitomi and her team were assigned to protect a young girl named Mi Izumi from the Village Hidden in the Stars, who was said to have the One-Tail sealed inside of her. She and Mi didn't get along, nor did her team mates for Mi refused to show any respect for her protectors. Hitomi tries to get to know her, showing the younger girl around Konoha, but soon gets ignored so she goes off on her own. Thanks to her panda Ponpon, they do eventually have mutual respect for each other. Hitomi fights the Solkage with Mi, dressed as a boy with a Genjutsu. She uses Ponpon to crush the Kage, only to have Mi turn on her and go help her brother. The team leaves the Village, and the two never appear to be friends. Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Hitomi is killed by a whole building falling on top of her. Her team mates cry for her, finding her mangled body. She is brought back to life by a dying Nagato, and she asks what had happened. She is later seen throwing Naruto into the air beside Rock Lee. Chikara Arc Adventures At Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Hitomi and her team mates participate in the war without hesitating. She is placed under the Second Division, but is later moved to the Defence ranks, using all her summons to ward off Zetsu's and Edo Tensei. Ten-Tails Revival Arc No ninja she personally knew where brought back in Edo Tensai, but a lot of Toho clan members were there, and Hitomi was the key to defeating them due to her knowledge of the clan, which was better than anyone else's. He stands beside Sukuno as Hakuro cries over Neji's dead body and tries to comfort him. Blanc period After the war, Hitomi attempts to become the next Toho clan head, however the place had already been given to her brother. She had fallen to pieces, no longer feeling like she had anything to live for. During a mission in Kirigakure, she got completely drunk with a group of ninja and she ended up having a one night stand with Morinozuka Ren. However she couldn't remember it but she fell pregnant. She gave birth to a son, Hirohito, despite not knowing the father. This gave her new reasons to live again, so she became a full on mum for her son. Years later she confessed her feelings to Seimei Izanami and the two have a son named Okahito. Appearances in Movies and Spin-offs Hitomi makes her first appearance In Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth on A Level S mission, where she and her team were on a picknick cloth, and on their right was team 18. But she only gets a speaking role in You Can't Run From It Sensei, where she, Rock Lee and her team mates are trying to get valentines day dates. On chapter 14: Animal Watcher, she asks Team Guy to mind her panda for the day. She has a brief appearance at the end of Tenten vrs Temari, where she is shown to be very impressed with Tenten's new jutsu. She has a none speaking role in Mighto Guy, the Hokage, where she too is wearing the full body suit with her team. She appears along with the other girls in Jiraiya, the Legendary Peeping Ninja. She comments that she is more muscular than any other girl of the group. She appears beside Tenten as Lee accidentaly landed head first into their clothing hampers, with Tenten's bra and Hitomi's underwear on his head. She is also in Make-out Kiss-Kiss Cutesy Lovey-Dovey Cuddly Heart-Throb where she looks at the scroll and falls for Seimei, and acts in a similar way to Tenten around Rock Lee. At the end of it she face palms herself in shame. She is in Kankuro The Pupperteer, where she comments that Kankuro would make a good match for Tenten, resulting with a smack to the face. She and her team appear in Paradise in the South Seas, where Hitomi is feeling seasick on the boat. They don't appear much, but they do make a lot of comments on what was happening. Trivia * Hitomi means "Student" * Hitomi wishes to fight Seimei in the first Data book, and in the second she wishes to fight Deidara and Pein. * Her favorite food is all Chinese Foods * She is very muscular for a kunoichi * She and Sukuno monitor their sensei Inodai with his crush on Yoruha. * She is best friends with Chīsana Kokuro. * Her design was heavily influenced from Ray Kon from Kayblade Reference I thank and give credit to KellyMeyer on Deviantart for drawing the picture of Kitomi and Hitomi. You go girl! Category:DRAFT